


It’s an espresso (three sugar and some milk) kind of love

by Coconut7up



Series: It’s a Buddie kind of love [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: And coffee, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, OC is like the one seeing it, Pining, Relationship seen from an exterior pov, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut7up/pseuds/Coconut7up
Summary: Cindy swears that if she has to hear about Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley’s epic crush on one Edmundo ‘Eddie’ Diaz, she is going to kill him, everyone in the room and then herself.Or, in which, Buck befriends a barista and annoys her to no end with his pining.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: It’s a Buddie kind of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980877
Comments: 42
Kudos: 308
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	It’s an espresso (three sugar and some milk) kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how or why I did this. I wrote it all in one go, I’m running on three coffees, I haven’t slept at all, I’m supposed to be following my class but no, I’m posting this instead.
> 
> Hopefully you will find this as amusing as I do~!
> 
> Just so you know, we are all Cindy in this.
> 
> Enjoy!

The good thing about working in a small coffee shop near a firehouse was the number of firefighters coming in and out everyday. The great thing about working in a small coffee shop near a firehouse in LA, was that it was almost always hot and the sight of muscly firefighters—no matter their gender— in tight navy-blue shirt with sleeves rolled up was heavenly.

Now Cindy Stonewall wasn’t one to ogle and flirt and forget to do her job. Far from it. She was a serious twenty-four years old who desperately needed some money to pay her shitty apartment in Los Angeles and help for her tuition. She was also a very single woman who had a thing for people who could literally benchpress her but also save her from a fire or another catastrophe.

Working near the 118 wasn’t the easiest. They were rowdy, always screaming, and yes, she could definitely hear them from the shop, always the center of a disaster—along with the 136— but they were incredibly kind, helpful and sociable. Firefighters, you just had to love them. She even had the opportunity to become more or less friend with some of them.

Cindy swears that if she has to hear about Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley’s epic crush on one Edmundo ‘Eddie’ Diaz, she is going to kill him, everyone in the room and then herself.

**.**

**It’s an espresso (three sugar and some milk) kind of love**

**.**

The story of how Cindy became friend with Buck was embarrassingly...just...embarrassing. It happened on a Monday morning, it was eight, the coffee shop had just opened and the young woman was sweeping the floor while ranting to her colleague—a younger boy named Jordan—about how the sexy blond firefighter at the 118. Jordan was definitely not listening to her

“...and he’s like so tall! He could literally step on me! Like splat! No more Cindy.”, she was full of energy, running on two strong coffees already, “At least I would die in dignity, stepped on by one hell of a sexy beast! Or better, he could like, choke me, have you seen those arms?! Jordan he has like, muscles the size of my head! My head! My ex had nothing like that! God really plays favorite and that guy? He’s at the top of the list!”

Jordan continued wiping the counter and she went on with her rant, none of them noticing the blond firefighter standing at the door.

“And those baby blues?! Oh those baby blues, I could talk all day about those baby blues! He’s so well put together, I swear, the person who gets him? They will be one lucky bastard I tell you that. Damn! I would smack that and I would smack it hard!”

By then, Jordan had noticed the customer who was staring, completely dumbfounded at the small woman who was still furiously sweeping the floor. He gasped and tried to get the girl’s attention so she could stop talking and stop embarrassing herself further. The second-hand embarrassment was quite strong.

“Cindy...”, he said, eyes never leaving the tall blond.

“...and like I’m sure he’s good, no, great even in bed...”

“Cindy.”

“...and with kids?! Oh god, please! Imagine if he’s great with kids?! That would be so sexy?!”

“Cindy.”

“...fuck, imagine him, holding a _baby_! I’m sure he gives good hugs.”

“Cindy!”

“...with his strong arms and his rock hard body and his soft smile and...”

“Oh my god Cindy!”

“And you know what his name is? Evan Buckley! But they call him Buck I think...I would love to screa—”, she signed dreamingly

“CINDY SHUT UP DAMMIT!!!”

She jumped at the sudden yell, not used to the younger boy yelling at her. He was pretty calm usually. She glanced at him, ready to scold him for his rudeness but was stopped by his wide eyes, the light blush dusting his cheeks and his eyes shifting between her and the door. When she glanced at the entrance, she stunned by the presence of the firefighter she had been ranting about—read thirsting over—for the last couple of minutes. She stared at him and he did the same, and at this moment, the only thing she wanted was for the ground to swallow her whole. Or for a bolt of lightning to suddenly strike her. Both were good.

However, Cindy’s mother didn’t raise no coward, so she gulped down the intense embarrassment she was, walked behind the counter in a robotic manner, put the broom against the wall, stood behind the cash machine and gave her best customer service smile, under Jordan’s and Buck’s wide eyes.

“What can I get you today?”

Mortifying.

.

After that eventful morning, the two had promised to never talk about it again. Cindy had been mortified and couldn’t look at him in the eyes for a week. Buck had been kind, thanking her for her...compliments. He had also let her down kindly, something she was definitely expecting, and had continued to come in to get his usual. They had formed an unique customer-employee bond that consisted of small talks and laughs. Slowly, that relation became something more and after a particularly long conversation on a slow day, one about a certain firefighter with brown hair and warm eyes, they had become friends.

Now, don’t get her wrong, she loved Buck with all her heart, he was nice and kind and funny, but he was also very smitten and completely in love with his best friend. If she had known that being friends with Buck included him pinning over—L O U D L Y—his ridiculously hot best friend, she would have passed.

“I swear whenever he’s in the room I can’t think straight! He’s so...ugh!”

She hums, wiping the counter that separated Buck from her. Jordan was at the counter, taking orders instead of her today.

“It’s like my brain just goes blank and starts playing _Whatta man_! Non-stop.”

“You’re whipped.”, she rolls her eyes and takes the empty cup in front of him, “It’s getting ridiculous to be honest.”

“But...”

“Stop whining.”

She quickly makes him another coffee and smiles when she put it down in front of him.

“You’re pouting.”, she teasingly says, “Here, double espresso for your man, just as strong as he is.”

“I don’t pout.”

“Sure you don’t. Now go! I have work to do and so do you Evan Buckley! Lives to save, kittens to get from trees and a sexy man to impress. I mean, it’s not with a bitter espresso that you’re gonna sweeten him up.”

“That’s not even a real expression!”

She ignores and points to the door. He leaves still pouting, but she knows he will come back tomorrow with a big grin, the energy of a golden retriever and his heart full of love for Eddie Diaz.

Deep down, she can’t wait to hear him rant about how Eddie’s eyes are the prettiest he had ever seen. Again.

“Who would have thought the sexy firefighter you’ve been thirsting over was the biggest dork I’ve ever met.”, Jordan smiles from his place behind the register as he writes a name on the cup he has in hand.

“I know right? He fell in love and he fell hard!”

.

Forget what Cindy had said about listening to Buck rant about Eddie’s eyes again. She can’t do it. She refuses to hear him whine and pine at her thoroughly cleaned counter one more time. She’s going to kill him. She swears she will.

“And when he looks at his son? He has that warm gaze and he—”

“—has that cute laugh and his eyes crinkles and oh my god Cindy I think I’m going to die if he does it one more time.”, she mocks him, deepening her voice so it can resemble his.

He huffs, stick out his tongue in a childish manner—and it’s such a Buck thing to do she can’t help but smile—and takes a sip of his coffee. Cindy will never understand the way he takes his coffee. His usual was a double espresso, just like Eddie’s, but with three tablespoon of sugar and way too much milk. More sugar than anything. She hates it with a passion, he wouldn’t have it any other way. She’s pretty sure he doesn’t even need it seeing how overly energetic he always seems to be.

“I swear Buckley, I’ve heard this exact same speech at least seven times.”

“You’re exaggerating, it’s the first time I’m telling you this.”, he lies. He knows he’s lying.

“It’s really not!”, Jordan shouts from his spot. The younger boy is wiping a table but that doesn’t mean he’s not listening.

“See, even Jordan say it.”

Buck groans and gives her his empty cup—molotov cocktail really—and gets up. She looks at him with a frown. She doesn’t want to meddle with his love life, really, she was sure he had other people for that, but she’s also the one who has to listen to him wax poetry about Eddie every time he comes in the shop. He comes very often.

“Evan.”, she softly says, her eyes full with fondness and sincerity, “You’re obviously in love with the guy. I mean, even Jordan can see it and he’s just nineteen. He knows nothing about love—”

“—Hey!”

“And from what you’ve told me, I think it’s safe to assume that he likes you too. Shoot your shot honey, I’m sure it will land where it’s supposed to.”

Buck smiles at her and takes the espresso she’s handing him. He leaves with a thank you and a light blush, and she’s sure she made a good choice when she decided to give him her advice.

“That wasn’t even a real expression.”

Cindy startles at Jordan’s voice. She flips off and goes back to washing the dishes that are still in the sink.

“Do you think he’s going to finally follow your advice?”, he asks some minutes after while he rearranges the cakes on the counter.

“Absolutely! I think for once, he’s going to listen.”

Jordan looks skeptical but he doesn’t say more.

Cindy is sure, today is the day Buck finally man up and tells Eddie how he feels.

.

Buck does not, in fact, man up and tells Eddie how he feels, and Cindy is ready to throttle him right her right now.

He doesn’t come alone today, he knows the moment she learns he didn’t follow her advice she’s going to try and kill him. Literally. So he comes with Hen—big mistake—, and they chat calmly. Buck tries to keep a low profile, he does. Jordan isn’t in but Cindy is. Thankfully when he comes in she’s in the back and another cashier takes his order. He doesn’t miss her flinch when he puts his three usual sugar and the milk nor does he miss Hen’s disgusted look.

“No wonder you’re always all over the place. How can you drink that Buckaroo?”

“It taste nice! Wanna try?”

“Hell no.”

“Shame.”, he mutters. He hears the sound of footsteps and knows that if he doesn’t want to face the wrath of an angry and disappointed 5’5 Cindy, he has to leave and he has to leave now. He tries to drag Hen toward the entrance but the woman doesn’t move. She frowns at him, an eyebrow arched in questioning. He’s about to answer when the voice of the woman he dreaded to see today comes to his ears.

“Evan Buck Buckley, I hope you come in with good news.”

Cindy is standing not too far from them, hands on her hips and a smirk plastered on her face. He’s done for.

“Well you see...”, he starts, but judging by the scowl that takes place on her face, it’s the wrong way to start.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t...”

“...I’m won’t tell you...?”

“Buck!”, she face-palm, completely annoyed by the blond, “We talked about this! I thought—”

“—it’s not my fault you assumed—”

“—and you were smiling—”

“—I just couldn’t—”

“Hey!”, Hen stops them, clearly confused by them, “What’s going on with you two?”

“Your friend here”, Cindy points at Buck who makes an offended noise, “has been pining over aguy for months and he still hasn’t told him anything! And I’m sick of it! Tell him you oversized golden retriever!”

Hen blinks and glance between the angry barista and the pouting firefighter. For someone who likes to say he doesn’t pout, Buck sure does it often.

“Are you talking about Eddie?”, she says, a wide grin suddenly taking up all of her face, “You’re talking about Eddie right?”

“Yes! Everyday it’s Eddie this, Eddie that! Eddie looked so cute today! Eddie cut his hair, I’m sad! Eddie, Eddie, Eddie! I’m sick of him pining over the man!”

“Oh darling, trust me, we are too! We have this bet going on...”

“I’m still here...”

They both ignore him. In the end, the two woman complain about him and his pining over Eddie, who is obviously totally in love with him too, until the two firefighters receive a message from Chimney. They leave, not with the double espresso for Eddie, and of course, Hen gets Cindy’s number so they can continue talking.

Talking turns into gossiping and gossiping turns into scheming, and really Buck should have known that bringing Hen with him was a bad idea.

He should have brought Bobby.

.

Cindy is a firm believer that love conquers all. She’s also a firm believer that fate will do the work but sometimes fate needs a little push. That’s all she’s doing. A little push into the right direction. Buck needs this, the 118 need this, she needs this. Cindy is a pacifist, but there’s the word fist in pacifist and she’s ready to throw hands at Buck. Seriously.

Someway, she finds herself at the entrance of the fire house, a cup of hot bitter espresso in her hand and a cup of sweet, deadly mixture. There’s not way she will call _that_ a coffee. She’s replaying the plan Hen and her—and a woman named Athena—had formed the night before. It was quite simple, go to the firehouse, give Buck the death cocktail he usually order and the coffee for his ‘boyfriend’, be sure to say so loudly so _everyone_ will hear it, bam: Buck and Eddie finally get together.

Perfect plan. This Athena woman is a real menace in terms of scheme. Cindy is pretty sure she fell in love.

She goes up to the loft, taking her sweet time to just look around. No, she’s not staring at the firefighters who are cleaning a firetruck. No. She does not trip and almost fall when one of them looks up and smiles at her. No. She will deny it until the day she dies...and beyond.

She finally gets to the loft and her eyes immediately finds Hen’s. The woman greets her with a wave and a wink. A man, older and fit, with a fatherly aura all around him, looks at her questionably. She smiles and nods in greeting and shows the cups of coffee in her hands. He just looks confused but doesn’t ask more. Hen comes up to him and starts explaining the plan to him in hushed voice. The little smile that appears on his face and the mischievous one on the woman’s face is enough for her to know that she had the green light to go on with the plan.

From where she’s standing, she can see the back of Buck’s head as well as two other people. She can also hear them holler at the game they are all playing. Without a second thought, she yells her friend’s name. The three people on the couch jump and they turn around, leaving the game unpaused.

Buck looks startled by her presence. On his left, Eddie—she recognizes him thanks to Buck’s tendency to overshare and show pictures of the people he cared about—just seems confused by her presence and she’s pretty sure she can see some wariness in his eyes. On the other side, the third firefighter, Chimney, looksat her with a small smile. Ah, he too was aware of the great scheme. Good.

“Cindy? What are you doing here?”

“Hey Buckley! I didn’t see you today and I know you’re working so I brought you your early grave”, she shows him the first cup, and as he stands up and approaches to get it, she adds, “And this is the espresso you always order for your **boyfriend** Eddie!”

He stops. In fact, everyone just stop. She’s pretty sure the firefighter downstairs stopped doing their things the moment she had said the b-word. Cindy is already proud of herself. Eddie splutters from where he is, eyes wide and unblinking. Buck is frozen, still and she isn’t sure he’s still breathing.

“...you’re gonna take it, or...?”, she looks behind her only to see Hen holding her phone, recording the scene. When she turns back, both Eddie and Buck are blushing madly. She doesn’t really know how blushing works but Buck looks like he might pass out. Good. That’s for all the time he spent ranting about Eddie for what felt like hours.

When Buck doesn’t move, she walks toward him, puts his drink in his hand, winks for good measure and hands Eddie his.

“He always gets you an espresso. He says he doesn’t understand how someone as sweet as you can drink something so bitter, but well. I mean he drinks that thing he calls a coffee. The nerve.”, it’s a lie, Buck never outright said that, but Cindy knows how to read between the lines, and right now? she’s reading between the between of the lines. Go big or go home.

“It was very nice to meet you Eddie! It’s great to finally put a face on the boyfriend! The number of times Buck talks about you, I feel like I’ve known you my whole life! Anyway, I gotta go back to work! I hope I will see you the next time he comes in!”, she claps her hand cheerfully, nods at Chimney who sends her thumbs-up, pats Buck’s arm, waves at Bobby and Hen and promptly leaves the firehouse.

She does notice the awed look from the other firefighters, all completely dumbfounded by what she’d done but she ignores them and quickly gets back to her job. When Jordan sees her, he asks her what put her in such a good mood. She only smiles.

.

The next time Buck comes in, he is beaming. A different aura surrounds him and he isn’t alone. Right beside him, holding his hand, a smile on his face as well, there’s Eddie. They are disgustingly cute together, all lovey-dovey stares and smitten laughs. Cindy now has to listen to Buck and Eddie wax poetry about each-other. She’s not sure if she prefer that over Buck’s pining.

Cindy swears that if she has to hear about how Buck has eyes bluer than the sky on a calm and lazy day, or how Eddie’s eyes are warm like hot chocolate by the fireplace, she’s going to kill the two of them, Hen, everyone in this goddamn place and then herself.

And as Eddie tastes Buck’s disgusting diabetes inducing drink, swallows the thing and smiles at Buck as if the drink was _good_ , just to see his boyfriend beam in happiness, she understands.

Buck and Eddie? It’s an espresso, three sugar and some milk kind of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~! I hope you had fun~!
> 
> For anyone who’s wondering, the last line could be resumed by: sickeningly sweet. 
> 
> You can yell at me in the comment or find me on tumblr at: @thisisnotcoleen
> 
> I do not know what sleep is, so hit me up whenever, I will answer asap~!
> 
> Feedback are always appreciated but do not feel pressured into doing it <3
> 
> Love, hugs and kissed to all of you~!


End file.
